Strong World
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: A story about a young girl named Hikari who was born through the light and a golem namely Sam . Read their adventures towards their dreams as they meet people who joins them ... WARNING! Contains Many OCs... Real characters will be apppearing later on!
1. Prologue

Strong World

Prologue:

Year x100

People in the earth were innocent and peaceful. Those peaceful days ended unexpectedly.A light blinded the earth and it was towards the earth's surface later on crashing into an unhabbitant island. After crashing, the light sent out a force which changed every thing into chaos. After that, the light died off ... And created a child or left behind a little girl along with her was a 1 year old creature ,a legendary golem namely Sam ... Who was given a task to protect the child namely Hikari ...


	2. Chapter 1

Strong World

Chapter 1

7 years later after the incident. Hikari's POV

"Ohayo" I said as I wake up from my slumber. As I wake up I saw Sam in his human form and geeted me "Ohayo Hikari." It was just a normal day as usual. "Hello my names Hikari." I said into my mind."I live in a unhabitant island." "I have no one to care for me except Sam." "I am 7 years old while Sam is a year older than me." "Hikari... " Sam called. "What's wrong Sam?"I asked."The food is ready." Sam said "I see."I said.

Sam's POV

"Im gonna take a stroll for a minute... Ill be back." Hikari added. I sighed for no matter what I tell her she wont listen. I saw her departing till she was not on my reach. At the eastern coast of the island.

Normal POV

On the coast there was a boy, a little boy who got drifted with his little boat. The boy was all soak and he begun to dry his cloths. "Seems like I got drifted on an UNHABITANT ISLAND." the boy said.

Before the boy got in the island. Normal POV

As Hikari was skipping happily at the middle of the forest. Many of the animals were scared to her. They were afraid of their future if they were to make her angry. ( Sam warned them. ) Hikari's destination was the falls. She was planning to take a bath before she could eat breakfast . Hikari arrived at her detination ... The falls was incredibly beautiful little fire flies are still around lighting hikari's way to the falling waters of the falls. Hikari immidiately strip off her garments and put them at the falls's corner. She begun to wash herself with the falling waters of the falls. A minute later Hikari heard a sound in the bushes. " Sam, is that you? " Hikari asked. "Iie, your not Sam... Who are you get out and show yourself." Hikari shouted. The boy from the shores fell down from a tree. Hikari quickly covered her small body with her small hands. "Huh? A boy?! " said Hikari. "OUCH..." the boy shouted as he landed at the ground. ===============+++++++++++++==========++++++++=============++++++++=================++++++++++===================== Kunnichiwa minna Im Nami Heartfilia Nice to meet you Please do not forget to REVIEW ... Okay ? Please tell me the truth ... If the story is reaaly bad please tell me ...


	3. Chapter 2

Strong World

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Ouch."

.

.

.

.

( SILENCE )

Both of them look at each other... the boy was half naked while Hikary was all naked only covering herself with her small hands... It became so embarrassing that Hikari wants to scream but she couldnt because the boy put his hand on her mouth which was covering it to avoid her from screaming. "Shhhh... Quiet dont misunderstood me and put your cloths on."said the boy. Hikari could only nod in defeat when he saw it he immediately let go of Hikari.

Hikari's POV

As I finished dressing myself. I saw the boy sitting my the rock. He seems like listening to the flow of the water. " What a weird guy.." I mumbled to myself. He turned to me and ask " Did you say something?". " N-nothing at all."I replied. " I see." " Could he possibly heard what I said? " I thought. I turn back my attention to him. "A-a-achhhhoooo!" the boy sneezed and rubbed his nose. I blushed and laughed a little." Kawaii. " " S-s-shut up." he said bashfully. His face became red as a tomato because he was embarrased.

Sam's POV

" It's strange..." I said to myself. " Hikari is not yet back." I was filled with worry. " I guess I should try to look for her." I transformed myself into my golem form and I started flapping my wings.

At the western coast of the island. Normal POV

Shortly before Hikari and the boy met. A pirate ship dropped their anchor and went ashore the island. " An unhabitant island... I cam smell treasure lurking at this island." said their captain.

oOoOoOoOoO

Kombawa ! Its my first time to get complimented.. Promise I wont let you down... Please do not forget to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Strong World

Chapter 3

At the western coast of the island. Normal POV

"Captain Reah & Leah." some voices called. "What is it waking us up in early dawn? " said one of twin captain, Leah. "Sorry for disturbing your slumber Leah-sama." one of the voices said. " Make sure this is important!" said Leah as she straightening herself... Trying to avoid sleeping. "What's wrong?"a voice behind Leah said. "Oh! Your awake my sister... " said Leah. "Leah-sama,Reah-sama... We have reached the treasure island on the map and our navigator had said that this island have something more valuable than a leaps of gold..." said one of their crew... " Nani?!Why didnt you say it earlier!" said Leah worrying about it. " What if THAT thing is gone what will we do if that happends?" said Reah who is deffinitely eager to get it.

Back to Hikari. Hikari's POV

As I look at the boy I felt that my heart was beating so fast... It was hard to breath when I try to steal glances on him. I thought it waas normal but it is kinda uncomfortable. For he was the FIRST human that I met. "Oi... YOUr face is RED ... do have any fever?" he asked . "Its nothing... By the way Im Hikari. Nice to meet you! and your..."I asked. "Ohhh... Im Ya... AUGHHHHH."

The boy's POV

Before I could finish an arrow slightly injured my right cheek... I saw the girl stared at me in horror and shouting "Ya-kun!" "Ya-kun? What kind of -"before I could finish my thoughts I could feel the girl... I mean Hikari's hands on my cheek and I looked at her Without me realizing ... While blushing ... As I look at her she seems like mumbling something ... to HERSELF... "Hmmmmmmmmm It SEEMS weird for me... Well im not one to talk judging myself either ways..." I said in my mind.

A moment later... Normal POV

Somebody walked towards the boy and Hikari. In her hands ... She held a bow of coarse with an arrow ... "Ale-le!? Its just some brats here... " she turned back as if she was talking to somebody. "Oh well... Maybe they know something ... Oi brat!" said a figure revealing herself... "Who are you calling a brat old hag?!" said Hikari angrily... "O-old H-hag?"said the woman who seems like 17 . "Yeah... Your one arent ya'?" said Hikari. " Brat your planning for your early death... Arent ya'? Mio KILL that BRAT!" Said the woman. The girl named Mio was holding her bow aiming at Hikari and the boy... but before she could attack... she spotted something up high the sky... Sooner her legs were trembling because of fear... "What is th-hat?" she said while pointing sky high... A golden yellow light was blinding them... It looked like an asteriod that was going to crash... "Mar-y-y...it heading towards us. " said Mio dropping her bow behind and started to run... In sight of the thing that was toward them before the Woman namely Mary could do something ... The both of them passed out as the thing crashed on them directly. " Sam !" called Hikari in sight of her friend ... The golden yellow golem who turned into an 8 years old golden haired boy..." Hikari ! There you are!" said Sam said while running towards her ... There he saw the boy... He felt slightly jealous for she was holding the boy's hand... "who are you?!"


	5. Chapter 4

**NH: Yo!**

**Hikari: You said you wont continue this until you finish T.T:GMA fanfic of yours!**

**NH: I got bored...**

**Sam:...**

**Yashiro: Just move on already!**

* * *

**Strong World**

** Chapter 4**

"Who are you?"asked Sam who was in his Human Form...

"I'm ... Yashiro. Nice to meet ya'.." Yashiro said as he tried to reach Hikari's hand for a hand shake but Sam interfered with Yashiro's attempt.

" Sam!" Hikari called. '

''What?''

''Behind Ya'...'' Hikari said as she pointed to the **Old Hags** that threatened them a while ago...

''You Brats... Mio take aim!''the elder woman that was more likely 17 up ordered to her comrade that was in same age as her.

''yeah, Mary...'' Mio raised her bow & aimed it to Hikari, Sam & yashiro... she released the arrow... Things became fuzzy to everyone excluding Hikari & Sam...

Sam made his move... The arrow was half way from hitting them... The stopped the arrow with his own hands ...

''Nani!?'' Mary exclaimed.

''tch...'' Mio aimed five arrows and released it...

The cycle mostly repeated... Mio was panting hard... Hikari smirked... Yashiro had no idea what happened...

''Baa-san... You underestimated kids...'' Hikari said...

The elders ran towards the shore... Scared what tricks that these kids have in their sleeves...

.

.

CUT!

.

.

Nami: this chappy is short...

Hikari: It doesnt matter to me...

Sam & Yashiro: Well just Review...

Nami: If there are people really reading this story of mine...


End file.
